


白色孤独

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 这场灾难究竟是人为还是天意，没有人说得清。自从第一颗新型反物质弹被引爆的那天开始，地球文明逐步被瓦解粉碎。藏在各个发达国家的高阶武器依次露出可怕的面貌，大面积的强烈辐射摧毁的不仅是生命，还有人类意志最后的堡垒。海啸肆虐过后沿海城市逐一淹灭，海水迅速枯竭，所有裸露在阳光下的水分被迅速蒸干，太阳正在不遗余力地吞噬这颗蓝色星球上最后一点生命气息。据后来的天文学家记载，自地球失去50%海洋开始，从宇宙远处望去不再是曾经美丽的湛蓝。白，一片被死气笼罩着，伪装祥和的白，就像是月球反射太阳光时那样一无所有的白。草木枯萎，物种灭绝，曾经被认为无比脆弱的人类几乎成为这个星球上最后苟延残喘的生命体，孤独地守望在家园。他们称这一段时期为“白色孤独”。这是地球人类世的最后一个季度，一段庞大的生命轮回的结束，一段充满传奇却注定要被遗忘的开始。





	白色孤独

最后一颗闪光弹炸在林彦俊耳边的时候，他被一双手用力拖了很远，眼前是一片刺眼的白，没过两秒又转变成深不见底的黑。战场上很吵，林彦俊早就习惯了这种吵，可他还是在嘈杂声中分辨出有人在喊他的名字，可是噪音太大了，听不清，他下意识地去触碰自己的耳朵，却摸到一股温热的液体，当他把手掌覆盖在右耳上的时候才发现，右边的世界已经完全听不见了。  
  
林彦俊不清楚自己受了多严重的伤，但是一个战士连枪都丢了，应该是挺严重的。他在黑暗中被人拖着走了很远，后来又被放置在一个机动设施上，引擎声响起的时候林彦俊才发现自己已经离那阵噪音很远了，他平躺着，新鲜的血流从身体各个部位流淌而出，以至于他不知道应该先去按住哪里。算了，林彦俊望着面前的漆黑叹出一口气，二十多年来从未卸下的使命感突然就在这一刻被彻底摧毁掉了，死就死了吧，就像人类有自己最终的劫数，他一己之力能挽救什么呢。  
  
然后他睡着了，在一路颠簸中睡得很安稳。  
  
林彦俊做了一个梦，应该是在他16岁之前，那天他被教官罚站在操场边上，罚站的原因忘记了，但他记得那天太阳很大，晒得他皮肤发痛。  
  
林彦俊试图站着睡一觉，却被一旁窸窸窣窣的声响吸引了注意，有一个小孩正坐在树荫下，书包放在脚边，作业本摊开在膝盖上写作业。“喂，小朋友。”不到16岁的林彦俊已经自认为是大人了，看着对方穿着小学校服，就想装个成熟。结果小朋友没理他。  
  
“喂。”林彦俊偷偷踢了一颗小石子过去，没引起对方一丁点儿注意。“小朋友，几年级呀？”结果人家还是不理他。他猜这小崽子估计是哪个军官的儿子，所以也没继续逗他，就留下一句：“小屁孩，操练场是你能随便进来的吗？再来一次让我碰见的话，有你好看，记住没？”  
  
原来这才是他和陈立农的第一次见面。林彦俊在颠簸中抬起手，试图要抓住什么，他的梦境很混乱，却难得地想起了那个小朋友的脸。  
  
“你让我记住你，我记住了，可你没记住我。” 怪不得小朋友提到初遇的时候会那么生气。

  
林彦俊没有昏睡太久，这几年养成的生理性自律连一点休息的机会都不给他，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就清醒过来，可是他看不到天光，也睁不开眼皮，右边的耳朵在不停嗡嗡作响，这样强烈的预示让林彦俊心中警铃大作，他几乎是发疯地捂住耳朵，再揉搓自己的眼睛，不断重复这两个动作，可情况没有丝毫好转。  
  
“别动！”他被一个人扣住手腕，那人的声音传进林彦俊的左耳，可是耳鸣声太大了，他没办法分辨出音色。林彦俊手脚并用地挣扎着，他不愿接受这个现实，他不可以瞎，更不能又聋又瞎。好不容易把手腕抽出来，林彦俊捂着眼睛，那里被一层纱布罩着，上面湿漉漉一片，他不知道是血还是刚刚流的眼泪。  
  
他被那人拽过去抱在怀里，一直到他没力气挣扎，他用左边耳朵再次听到了那个声音：“你没瞎，也没聋。”

“会好的，相信我。”

-

15岁的陈立农一身鲜血躺在废墟里的时候，是被林彦俊捡回去的。那是林彦俊一直以为的初遇。

那时候情况还没这么糟，联合国还在不断讨论新方案试图拯救这场灾难，反叛军刚刚有了起义的苗头，林彦俊服役于中日韩联合部队。

“咳…救救我…”陈立农半睡半醒的时候只会说这一句话，他紧闭着双眼似乎在噩梦里挣扎。林彦俊还在和司令辩解。

“他刚刚没有参与暴乱，不是反叛军。”  
“你看看他的身上的旗帜！”

陈立农身上正盖着一块蓝绿色的棋子，被撕得破烂的布料正中印着一个被钉上十字架的炸弹图案，正是反叛军标志。

“司令，他是无辜的，他在求救！”  
“林彦俊！”  
“他是无辜的，我们必须救他…”  
“出去！”

陈立农和林彦俊的第二次相见，林彦俊并没有履行“要他好看”的诺言，而是背着他徒步走了一百多公里。

“林彦俊，你要做逃兵吗？”这是和他并肩作战了五年的战友问他的最后一句话。林彦俊没来得及回答，他知道如果再不抓紧时间，这个无辜的小孩一定会死。

他们在一个小村子里落脚，这里因为辐射已经失去了生命气息，林彦俊找了很久才找到被曾经的村民放在地窖里没有受到辐射污染的腌菜，勉强可以裹腹。

陈立农在第七天的时候才完全恢复清醒，林彦俊点起蜡烛，递给他一盘腌菜。小小的少年坐在炕上望着这一片狼籍中微弱的烟火气息，陷入漫长的迷茫。

他们两人在这个村落里生活了半个月，几乎吃完了所有人家的腌菜，后山的溪水总算没有污染，他们抓到几条鱼，又摘了些野果来改善伙食。陈立农始终不怎么说话，林彦俊能理解他在受伤前的经历有多难熬，于是开始试图做一个活跃气氛的哥哥。他原本自认为是个不爱说话的高冷咖，却没想到只剩自己出声的时候居然会毫无痕迹地变成一个话痨。

“你到底多大了？看模样才上初中吧？我和你一样大的时候已经在念军校了，每天八小时的训练，还要学文化知识，那会儿特别羡慕普通中学生。”  
“你是哪里人啊？其实你随便说句话我就能听出来，可你怎么这么能忍啊？”  
“我在台湾出生，上学之后才来大陆的，你有没有去台湾玩过？那边好吃的很多诶，不知道还有没有机会再吃到。”  
“这些鱼我们不能吃太快，得等它们多生点儿孩子才行…这就叫可持续发展。”  
“哇这颗果子也太酸了吧，我牙都要掉了，你尝尝看？”

*

“酸吗？”

林彦俊嘴里被喂进一颗小小的糖果，他摇头，挺甜的。他的眼睛上换了一块纱布，没有血液眼泪残留，干得有点发涩，只有药水的部分是微微湿润的。今天已经能感应到光亮了，他知道现在是白天。

“陈立农，你为什么在这儿？”  
“这里没找到能吃的食物，我带的压缩饼干勉强吃点吧。”  
“陈立农，我问你为什么在这儿？”  
“找到一块巧克力欸，喏。”

一小块即将化掉的榛果巧克力被塞进嘴里，林彦俊没心思品尝甜腻腻的味道：“陈立农我在问你话！”

“我也想问你为什么在这儿，”陈立农生气了，他这语气林彦俊一听就知道，“为什么把我一个人丢下？”

“你知道我那不是丢下你…”  
“你是要救我？”陈立农将手里刚拿来的食物摔在床板上，有些无法克制地张开双臂又狠狠放下，“像七年前那样，把我摁进瓮里？你还是这么喜欢用你自己的方式来救我吗？”

林彦俊咬紧了后槽牙：“陈立农，我现在管不了你了吗？”

两人许久没有对话，整个房间里只剩下陈立农整理物资的声音。

陈立农脾气来得快消得也快，看到林彦俊不说话的样子就又心软了，他坐到床边，捡起刚刚扔到地上的饼干给林彦俊递过去。林彦俊张嘴吃掉了，他盘算着陈立农已经过了应激反应的时间，才又开口：“对不起。”

陈立农把林彦俊抱进怀里，他现在心情很复杂，复杂到眉头紧皱成一团却又有些开心，他闻着林彦俊身上的味道都觉得是幻觉，原本默默的庆幸被放大无数倍，变成失而复得的喜悦。小孩很容易尝到甜头，但也很容易再次失落。

“别跟我说对不起，因为我不想原谅你。可是你一旦道歉了我又没办法不体谅你。”

陈立农从汽车后备箱里把仅剩的所有物资都搬进了这个破破烂烂的小屋子里，他算了算食物和药剂的数量大概还够两人支撑半个月。林彦俊伤口感染，每天从傍晚就开始发热，还好这两天眼睛恢复得不错，所以意识能清晰不少。陈立农守在床边一直等到他的温度降下来，天色已经很晚了。从第六颗核弹爆炸开始，白天就越来越长，气温高得令人恐惧，晚上十一点过后才会开始进入黑夜，看着此刻窗外漆黑一片的模样，大概已经到了凌晨两三点。陈立农附身吻着林彦俊的额头，再次确认体温恢复正常，才拖着酸痛的四肢起身给他准备擦洗身体的水。

突然被拉住了手。

“立农。”

陈立农回头，他看到林彦俊另一只手在摸自己眼睛上的绷带。

“帮我取下来吧。”

陈立农沉默片刻，他想说还得多敷几天药，但又有些私心在作怪。

——他好想林彦俊，好想念他的眼睛。

绷带被一层层揭开，林彦俊还没来得及睁眼就被陈立农吻住了眼皮，那里还有残留的药味，被陈立农舔进了口腔里，苦苦的，但透着微微发酵的甜。

陈立农摸着林彦俊胸前的第一颗纽扣，想起前几天给他清理伤口的时候明明脱掉了衣服，结果林彦俊刚醒来就自己穿好了，还把纽扣一颗颗扣得整整齐齐。明明在七年前就已经被定义为逃兵的人了，居然坚持穿着这套军装这么多年，陈立农都替他感到心酸。

特种兵服的料子又硬又厚，被他穿这么多年已经磨软了许多。一枚金色的勋章还稳稳地挂在他笔挺的左胸口，往日的金光闪闪在多年的风雨磨难之下早已斑驳，他记得林彦俊说过，这个是他第一次立功的时候得到的。他记得林彦俊当初骄傲的脸，提起往事时却总是云淡风轻，他没有说自己怎么立功，立了多大的功，就好像那些都不重要。陈立农后来见到了很多人，听到了很多故事，才知道别人口中的林彦俊到底是什么样子。

“你为什么什么都不说……”陈立农解开第一颗纽扣，手指不停摩擦着林彦俊褶皱的衬衫衣领，“你平时唠叨话那么多，为什么关键时候一句都不说？”陈立农就像是突然想起了什么，有些微愤地咬住林彦俊侧颈，在那里狠狠吸出一个深红的印子。

“陈立农！”林彦俊用力睁开眼睛，强烈的酸涩和疼痛逼得他再次闭上，脖子上的痒让他情不自禁地抱紧了对方的腰。

陈立农看着林彦俊高烧刚退后微微泛红的脸颊，心里忍不住地泛酸，他抓过林彦俊的一只手捂在自己胸前，好像只有这样才能让他体会到真真切切的存在感。他一边亲吻林彦俊的手心一边解开下面的纽扣，军服料子生硬，好不容易解开的时候陈立农已经忍不住了，他将里面的衬衫徒手撕开，崩落的小扣子落在水泥地上发出细微的响声，一颗颗毫无节奏地滚向房间各个角落里。

新伤未愈，旧伤仍在。林彦俊的皮肤上遍布着伤疤，他是个多爱干净的人啊，尽管在逃命的小村庄也要坚持每天用溪水洗澡的人，怎么忍心让自己受创成这个样子的？陈立农扶着他的腰，一遍一遍地在他的伤口上舔舐，他想把这些刺眼的东西都消灭干净。

林彦俊当年立的大功，就算说他是一战成名也不为过。

那会儿反叛军刚刚成立，他们反对政府所为的星际迁徙计策，在他们看来那不过就是一场少数人的逃亡，他们害怕成为被留下的人。事实上联合国政府当时并未通过逃亡计划的法案，但总有人嗅到了这样的趋势。于是大规模的游行抗议，甚至出现打砸抢烧。这些人打着“反对被遗弃”的名号，做着比核弹更可怕的暴力犯罪，无数反社会恐怖组织混杂其中，生怕这个世界被毁灭得太慢。

林彦俊作为中日韩朝联合部队的第一特种兵兵团成员，被派往了镇压前线，那会儿他才17岁。

那是一场最大规模的暴动，一夜之间，有预谋地在东京大阪同时爆发，死伤近万人。林彦俊是第一批到达的部队成员之一，他驾驶着武装坦克，第一次对这些或许无辜、或许该死的暴民展开武力镇压。那是腥风血雨的半个月，林彦俊记不清自己一共杀了多少人，也是在那次的战斗中他学会了分辨暴徒、愚民和无辜百姓，他用枪药将举着武器的恐怖分子爆头，用双手将挥舞着旗帜的愚蠢跟随者生擒，在这场战争的最后一个夜晚，林彦俊把枪口抵在了为首作乱者的咽喉上。

首领被擒，当众枪毙，这场动乱总算画上一个短暂的句号。

林彦俊获得了他人生第一枚，也是唯一一枚奖章，那时他还没成年。可他从来不说自己是英雄，比起曾经的荣耀，背着陈立农逃出来时战友口中的“逃兵”二字，似乎给他心口上的烙印更深些。

“你有后悔过吗？”陈立农问他。

虽然这个问句很突兀，但林彦俊却很自然地理解到了他在问什么。窗外的月光打在陈立农的睫毛上，洒下一片朦胧阴影，林彦俊忍着酸痛睁开眼睛，借着月光看向面前模糊的身影，白日里的忧心统统散掉了。

“你不后悔跟着我，我就不后悔救你。”

-

林彦俊刚刚成为逃兵的那一年，带着陈立农在那个小村庄生活了好一段日子，等他们把池塘里的鱼快要吃完的时候，陈立农身上的伤也好得差不多了。他们决定继续前行，这个完全被污染的村庄里已经再没有多余的生物了。

可就在他们准备出发的当天清晨，第四颗核弹爆炸，位置就在与他们接壤的另一个城市。当时所有还能接收到信号的地方都在不断回放着机械警告“请所有民众迅速撤离下述危险地带，长宁区，宝东区……”，林彦俊眼疾手快将陈立农一把拽进旁边的房子里，地窖缺氧不能直接下去，他便将小孩塞进一个空瓮中，死死地压住盖子，虽然这样的防护对于辐射来说根本是螳臂当车，但他也实在没别的办法了。直到广播里的危险地带播报完，他确定所处的位置是安全的，才终于松了口气，整个人脱力地趴在木板上，直到里面的小孩用力把盖子掀开。

林彦俊被猛力推得差点跌倒，看到陈立农一脸怒气的脸，心里的大石头才终于落地。

“不好意思啊，”林彦俊笑着擦了擦额角的汗珠，“是不是憋着你了？”

陈立农还是没说话，只是看起来有些生气，林彦俊甚至怀疑他是不是个哑巴。既然这里还没被划分到危险区域，林彦俊决定还是要即刻出发，他们处在一个极度危险的地方，必须尽快把陈立农送到最近的47号基地，他的使命才算结束。他把自己的手枪给了陈立农，简单介绍了用法，虽然子弹不多，但在关键时刻还是能起到点保命作用的。陈立农听完就把手枪插进了裤腰里，装酷的动作十分熟练。

“喂，背着包是摆设吗？”林彦俊觉得好笑。  
“这样方便。”  
“嘁，终于肯说话啦？”  
“……”

这个小村庄里的人并没有全部遇难，他们刚出村口便听到一阵嘈杂的脚步声夹杂着哭喊，只见远处十几个村民狼狈地朝着这个方向跑来，男女老少皆有，身后跟着几个手持长刀铁器，挥旗呐喊的反叛军疯子。

“来这边！”林彦俊来不及冲到跟前，随手捡起一块砖头扔过去，正正砸到追得最紧的那个人头上，村民们看到了希望，鼓足了力气朝着他的方向逃来。被落在最后的妇女抱着孩子有些脱力了，她无助地想要把孩子扔给前面的人，却没有人为她回头，林彦俊还来不及跑到她身边，眼睛急得快要出血，他只好回头抽出陈立农腰间的枪，“嘭！嘭！”疯子应声倒地。人群太过混乱，但林彦俊还是在冷静瞄准后坚定地开了第三枪和第四枪。

四个暴徒都被打中头颅，林彦俊扶住即将倒下的妇人，接过她怀里的孩子，将子弹还没用完的手枪扔回给陈立农：“保护好他们。”

陈立农把枪塞回裤腰：“砖头英雄？”

“……”

“砖头英雄”也没跟他争论，又捡起一块砖拍在了下一个人的头上。林彦俊踩着路边的土坡一跃而起，双脚狠踹在暴徒胸口，然后踩着他们的头拧断了脖子。陈立农就在不远处看着他，拳头攥得紧，尽直视这样的场景让他忍不住发抖。

其实后来的陈立农很想告诉林彦俊，叫他“砖头英雄”不是嘲讽，那是小朋友第一次这么近地看到英雄的模样，那时候林彦俊脸上手上都是鲜血，那一片红色烙印在陈立农的心上，慢慢形成他这一生最景仰的神像。

这是他们解救的第一批人，但不是最后一批。在前往47号基地的路上他们遇见了七八个逃亡的群体，一共救下107个人，子弹很快就用完了，陈立农跟着林彦俊学会了用砖头拍，用脚踹，以及怎么在没有利器的情况下徒手拧断脖子。一些年轻力壮的难民们也纷纷找寻了些锄头铁铲菜刀来防身，所幸一路下来几乎没有人员伤亡。

难民们说，这些脱离组织的暴徒已经完全被洗脑成了疯子，意识都不清晰了，仗着有武器和他们抢夺资源，滥杀无辜，有些持枪的甚至一见到人就开火，嘴里不停念叨着什么“世界末日也要一起死”。

47号基地算是中国地区最大的安全基地之一，接纳107个人绰绰有余，快要走到基地安检区的时候，林彦俊突然停下了。

“你带他们进去吧，只要通过三道检查门就安全了，核查有些复杂，但只要确认不是暴徒卧底就会接纳你们。”

陈立农问：“那你呢？”

“你是要我去送死吗？”林彦俊笑着抬手去摸陈立农的头，但是被小孩躲开，“我是逃兵欸，死罪。”

陈立农抿唇，他环顾这些狼狈的难民们，又问：“那你要去哪里？”

“砖头英雄还是决定去拯救世界。”林彦俊刻意地装腔作势起来。

“别再用逗小孩的方式跟我说话了。”陈立农看起来有点不爽，但还是带着大家走进了安检区，他一路没有回头，好像在想什么重要的事情。

基地每次接纳到新的难民就会亮起三盏绿色灯，林彦俊一直等到这个信号才转过身朝着反方向走去。

“喂！”小孩的声音在身后响起。

陈立农跑到林彦俊身边，那年虽然只有15岁，但已经和林彦俊一样高了。

“我决定和砖头英雄一起拯救世界。”

说这句话的时候陈立农的目光很坚定，有一种小孩子强装大人想要被认可的感觉，因为他很怕被拒绝，他不想再被林彦俊当作那个需要钻进瓮缸里被保护的小孩子了。谁知林彦俊居然只是拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“好啊。”

他们一路上遇到了很多正在上演的灾难，核弹又爆了一颗，紧接着是氢弹和反物质弹，物种开始以指数形式灭绝，连蟑螂都有了危机感。这是一场没有休止的战争，看不清敌人是谁，找不到解决方法。

陈立农毕竟年轻，学习能力很强，完美继承了“砖头英雄”的衣钵，身手无比矫健。他们救了多少人数不清了，各个安全基地所能容纳的难民数量已经肉眼可见地饱和起来。

可是林彦俊却从来不感到绝望。

陈立农把烤兔子递给林彦俊的时候，问出了他憋在心里很久的话：“为什么宁愿做逃兵也要救我？”

林彦俊嚼着被烤得生硬的兔肉，漂亮的眸子在火光中显得格外清亮。

“好多人都疯了，他们不再在意真正的暴徒是谁，自从联合政府开始正式讨论逃亡政策的可行性开始，所有人都疯了。”  
“谁都不想被留下，这时候不管谁出头都会成为枪靶子，他们只希望有越来越少的人跟他们竞争逃亡的资格，没人会花功夫去救人。”

林彦俊看向陈立农还未褪去稚嫩的脸：“我见过真正的暴徒，也见过被误会被滥杀的人，我以前没能救得了他们…”林彦俊喉咙里轻轻哽了一声，“所以我必须救你。”

*

沉重的喘息声回荡在破旧的样板房里，配合床板发出的吱呀乱响，原本沉寂的夜晚似乎再次出现了生命气息。

林彦俊在视线模糊之中能感觉到一个接一个甜腻的吻印在他脸颊、嘴唇、胸口和小腹，陈立农略显急躁的吐息挠得他很痒。

“我找了你整整两年……”陈立农的声音带了点哭腔，浓浓的台味让林彦俊想起几年前，这孩子好不容易愿意跟他说话的时候，他从那软软糯糯的口音里听出两人是同乡，还激动了好半天。

陈立农用牙齿轻轻磨着林彦俊的乳尖，红色的小樱桃没多久就挺立起来，林彦俊忍不住发出一声轻喘。“立农，别……”话还没说出口就被对方用手掌捂住了嘴巴，陈立农单手解开他的腰带，将拉链狠狠拽开。小狼牙又咬在了林彦俊的腰侧，林彦俊痛得一个激灵，可被他捂着嘴只能发出“呜呜”的声音。陈立农不由分说地将他从喉结到人鱼线吻了个遍，留下一串湿漉漉的记号，下半身早已高高挺立，隔着布料在林彦俊的下腹来回摩擦。

“林彦俊，你记不记得，”陈立农咬着他的内裤边缘，慢条斯理地将其褪下，“你记不记得我跟你走的那天？”

林彦俊轻轻点头，他想说我记得，但是被捂着嘴巴只能发出奇怪的声音。陈立农笑着用嘴亲了亲他裸露在外的分身，像是回忆起什么开心的事：“我没想到你会接受我…接受我这样，就像你当年居然那么轻易就同意我跟你去拯救世界。”

林彦俊想说，我一直都能体谅你的痛苦，所以我想要尊重你的决定。七年前接受你的追随，是因为理解你，现在接受你，是因为我也想你。

可是他最终什么都没说，他不想把陈立农的手推开，所以便抱紧了他的腰，把整个人交付过去，作为最真心的回应。

陈立农用自己的阳器顶住林彦俊后庭的位置，酸麻的感觉也是人生第一次，林彦俊把人抱得更紧了些。顶端已经开始忍不住渗出液体了，陈立农发出难耐的闷哼声，潺潺的稠浆就快要透过裤子滴到林彦俊的皮肤上了，他发泄似地再次吻上去，用力咬住林彦俊的下唇，另一只手不断揉捏着对方的性器。林彦俊的后庭与前端同时开始出水，弄得陈立农满手黏腻，但他还想多忍一会儿，因为他记得大人们曾经说过，男人在床上最好说话，你说什么他都会答应。

“哥哥。”陈立农软软的声音再次响起，林彦俊控制不住地扭动身体，他已经到了最急迫的点，可是这孩子就是按兵不动。

“哥哥，你能不能答应我最后一件事，迁就我最后一次，好不好？”

陈立农一边用阳器顶撞林彦俊的后穴，一边咬着他的乳头用力吮吸，短暂的间断里也不忘谈条件。

“唔…你不要……”林彦俊被他弄得说不出完整的话，穴口酸痒，东西却不进来，下半身高高挺起却只能求饶似地分泌液体。陈立农握住他的手，十指交扣，眼里盛满了难过。

“别把我送去那个新世界舰艇了，我不想走。”  
“我只想和你在末日里欢爱，这样我就拥有了你一辈子。”

林彦俊闭上眼睛，也许是因为尚未痊愈的酸痛吧，他没忍住流了一滴泪出来，被月光照得晶莹剔透。他重重地咽了咽，喉结滚动，就像是把什么沉积在心里很久的东西给带走了，随着那滴眼泪，一起滑落在粗糙的床单上，只留下一片没有故事的水渍。

火热的阳器终于贴了上来，这次没有隔着任何东西，黏糊糊又甜腻腻的，把蜜穴摩得又是一阵出水。林彦俊抱住陈立农的脖子，把腰又往上提了些，试图离那个东西更近一些。“好乖的哥哥。”陈立农笑着咬咬他的耳朵，扶着自己的家伙对准了洞口，用力向前一塞，褶皱的穴口硬生生被挤开一个口子，林彦俊痛得叫出声，可那仅仅包裹住一个顶端，更大的礼物还在后面排着队。

“嗯…嗯——”林彦俊手指痉挛，无助地把一边脸颊贴在陈立农的脸上，那熟悉到极致的气息似乎能起到一点止痛的效用。陈立农还在专注地向里面顶弄，好不容易进去半截的时候他已经出了一身的汗。“你太紧了，夹得我好痛哦。”陈立农舔了舔林彦俊鬓角的汗，又是一个发力直冲。

“啊——”“唔……”两人同时痛得出声，林彦俊把整张脸都埋进了陈立农的颈窝里，疼得快要失神，陈立农则是终于达成第一道使命，整个人更加雀跃。他扶着林彦俊的腰，将人整个抱在怀里，把好不容易全部塞进去的性器拔出一半，又狠狠捅进去。“喔……”林彦俊的喘声就在自己耳边，下面传来的水声随着他的抽动越来越响，像是美人的咀嚼声，而美人又恰好乖乖地呆在自己怀里。

生涩又努力地抽插几次后，陈立农终于掌握了要领，他将林彦俊的腰扶得更高了点，开始新一轮的捅入。初开的甬道狭窄得过分，全凭林彦俊分泌出的液体起到了些润滑作用。里面好热，越往深入越热，又热又柔软，诱惑着陈立农不断想要探索到更深的地方。他几乎用尽全力把自己撞进最深处，两颗饱满的囊袋碰撞在林彦俊的臀肉上，不断发出激烈的鸣响。

陈立农发现每次更深一点点，林彦俊分泌出的液体就更多一点，液体的温度也更高，就像是把他身体里的血液全部浇灌给你，浓烈的刺激。“哥哥，你好像还没答应我呢。”陈立农说完这话，林彦俊突然有点不好的预感。

一阵突如其来的猛烈顶撞正式展开，陈立农不间断地将硬棒往林彦俊的腹中捅去，一点喘息的时间都没有，林彦俊感觉自己被顶得快要飞出去，奈何又被对方死死扣在怀里。“啊…啊……立农……”他的话被无情的攻势打得支离破碎，那根巨物像是把没有感情的武器，高频率反复捅进自己的身体，这让林彦俊产生了自己快要死掉的幻觉，每一次触碰到临界点的瞬间都让他感到无助，而越是无助就越是想要抱紧这个人，想要把自己的全部都交给他。

陈立农将他的脸掰正面向自己，再次吻住，舌尖和下身一起探入他身体的最深处，打着圈舔舐过每一个角落。被插着后庭，又被堵住嘴巴，林彦俊第一次体验到了真正的窒息，以及窒息带来的高潮快感，刚刚还折磨着他的痛苦在这一刻烟消云散，他忘情地回吻对方，现在，除了陈立农，他什么都不想要了。

就像陈立农说的，大不了我们就在末日里欢爱，如果我是被孤独留下的最后人类，与你一起我就不悔。

-

陈立农在15岁那年遭遇到了和平年代普通少年永远都没法想象的动荡，可他无助地躺在废墟里时却不知道该怪谁，没什么目标可供埋怨，在这个时代里，好像所有人都一样凄惨，没人有空听他诉说痛苦，或是安慰他心疼他，哪怕是帮他说一句话。

幸运的是他在15岁那年再次遇见了林彦俊，这个看起来很冷漠，实际上话痨起来会喋喋不休的哥哥。

这位哥哥看起来并没有多大的兴趣听别人讲故事，但他却总是鼓励陈立农说话，不管说什么都好，好像只要身边的人能发出点声响他就不那么寂寞。“你是不是很害怕孤独啊？”正值叛逆期的17岁陈立农问他。林彦俊像是被戳到了痛点，他抬手就想来一巴掌，停在半空又忍住了。他本来是个很好面子的处女座的，他想给所有人留下一个酷酷的印象，却被这个小毛头一语道破。

其实也没什么大不了的，这世界都快要末日了，要面子有什么用。

“我在高雄长大，很小的时候有去太台南玩过的，”陈立农突然开始讲故事，突然让林彦俊有一种自己正在被小孩子安慰的错觉“可惜没什么印象了，如果没有发生这些事，我大概还会再去一次吧。”

“我好像已经记不起蚵仔煎的味道了欸，明明…四年前才刚吃过的。”17岁少年的脸被夕阳映得泛起橘红色，其实这个时候的陈立农已经不是两年前躺在地上求救的可怜小屁孩了，短短两年里他成长了很多，超强的学习能力和肢体协调力让他很快成长为一个能打能抗的男人，可是回忆起以前最爱的零食，还是露出了小孩最脆弱的模样。

林彦俊摘下头上的迷彩军帽给陈立农扣在了脸上：“男人是不能哭的，小男孩才行。”

“我没有哭。”陈立农闷闷的声音从帽檐下方传来。

“蚵仔煎我不会做，但海蛎我还是能给你找到的。”

陈立农一把将帽子推开，有些生气地反问：“找什么找，现在还有人顾得上做生意吗？你要直接跳进海里去找吗？”

“不找怎么知道没有？”

无所不能的林彦俊居然还真的把海蛎给找到了。

他们一路向南又走了很久，连陈立农自己都把这回事给忘了，林彦俊却一直记得。路过一个小镇的时候，林彦俊发现那里废弃的鱼市里有人工养殖生蚝的痕迹，那是一片私海，按距离和海水流向来说，应该并没有被污染到。于是他连夜去养殖生蚝的立杆处打捞，由于长期的废弃，还存活的海蛎已经不多了，找了一整晚才捞上来六只新鲜的。

“没有酱料，没有煎锅，也没有处理干净，凑活着吃吧，拉肚子不许怪我。”看着桌上七扭八歪的六只海蛎子，陈立农呆愣了足足三分钟。林彦俊走到一边换衣服，他刚刚的那一身已经完全湿透了，还弥漫着浓郁的鱼腥味，发梢的水正一滴接一滴地落在地面上，并没有发觉陈立农的看过来的目光。

那是陈立农这辈子吃到最好吃的生蚝。

*

如果说在星际迁徙计划尚未通过时涌现的反叛军只是纸老虎的话，那么新世界舰艇面世之后的反叛军无异于一颗研发最成功的反物质弹。

自从所谓“救世主”的舰艇出现，这个世界就彻底乱套了，之前所做的所有努力都像垃圾一样被抛弃踩踏，民众们心中最后那一点火苗生生被吹熄了。那群高高在上的人向大家介绍这艘宇宙飞船的时候，眼里尽是掩盖不住的欣喜若狂，他们恨不得把你的脑子挖出来，写上“希望”两个字，再给你硬塞回天灵盖里去。

可这艘舰艇始终只是那0.1%的人的希望。

它是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，它告诉所有人类，地球完了，大家都完了。

——如果我有一张船票，你会跟我走吗？

流传度太广以至于显得有些俗套的话，却成了真。

陈立农在彻底暴怒的反叛军群里救出一个小孩，小孩的父亲送给他一张船票。再后来就是更大规模的暴乱，以及各种形式的天灾降临，不过这些对陈立农来说都不算严重，他只记得林彦俊走的时候安安静静的，给他留下了最致命的一击。

他怎么会不知道林彦俊走的原因，苦苦找寻的这两年里，陈立农总是想，如果没有这张船票就好了，如果他没有试图把船票偷偷塞进林彦俊衣服里就好了……如果他们最终能死在一起，就最好不过了。

还好，他找到了。

林彦俊的伤恢复的还算快，在弹尽粮绝之前已经可以看得见听得清了，尽管还有些不稳定。

这是新世界舰艇即将起航的前一周，这个令人亢奋的倒计时每天都会实时播报给全世界的人类。陈立农的船票早就不知道被丢在了哪里，也许在某个小孩的衣兜里，也许在哪个哭成泪人的女孩手上。不过这都不重要了。

“砖头英雄，我们的下一站是去哪里拯救人类？”陈立农从身后抱住林彦俊。

林彦俊原本站的笔挺的军姿突然就软了下来，他靠在对方怀里，指了指太阳的方向：“新世界。”

联合政府在一个月前临时决定再追加一批逃亡名额，侥幸拿到名额的人还在赶往舰艇的路上，可是他们大多被疯狂的反叛军拦下来了。这个时候的人早已无心作战，没有人会不顾生命地亲自前去救那些手持船票的幸运儿。但是砖头英雄和他的小英雄会。

“能多活几个算几个吧，大家都是人类，别总和彼此过不去。”这是林彦俊的信念。这一年，他26岁，陈立农21岁。

联合政府的枪炮弹药将反叛军轰倒一片又一片，但变成俘虏的幸运儿们还在苦苦挣扎，为数不多的反叛者已经变成了怪物，嘴里不停喊着“大家一起死”的口号，做出丧尸一般的行为。林彦俊和陈立农赶到的时候，那整个群体已经完全不像是人了。

又是一阵扫射枪声，“怪物”们应声倒地，无辜者们四下奔逃，每个人都是哭干了泪的样子，只剩下疯狂的嚎叫。

陈立农和林彦俊驾车持枪解决了不少发疯的怪物，一直到车辆报废，两人跳车再次奔向战壕。

一个穿着联合部队的第一代军服，一个穿着普通的t恤运动裤。

为首的反叛军们也持有军火，交战引爆的各种炸弹漫天飞，硬生生把两人的距离越拉越远。  
  
一个埋在写字楼里的炸弹被引爆，钢化玻璃被这一震直接爆裂成碎片，漫天的碎渣被飓风吹起，如同刀风剑雨扑面而来，陈立农被一片切口锋利的长条碎片刺中腹部，但他没时间犹豫，他握着碎片的另一头将其拔出，陈立农不知道随着那片玻璃飞扬而出的血液中有没有掺杂着自己的内脏碎屑。  
  
“林彦俊！”  
  
破碎的喊声在这一波风暴之中被切割成断断续续的音节，顺着早已不均匀的空气介质传进林彦俊的左耳。“唔。”林彦俊摁住被各种声音刺激得发震的左边耳朵，他不想再聋了另外一只。陈立农在叫他，虽然这个信息经过很久的反射才传送到他的意识里，但他还是用最快的速度作出了反应。  
  
林彦俊将最后一发子弹朝着陈立农声音的反方向扫射过去，前排的袭击者应声倒地，他用手背擦掉糊在眼睫的血浆，视力稍微恢复了一点，他的位置已经被发现，于是踩着滚落在一旁的轮胎侧身跳起，敌人的枪口已经齐齐瞄准了他，可林彦俊只能凭借着微光中的一些虚影来确定他们的位置。“嘭——！”就在敌人开枪的一瞬间，林彦俊翻身踩在一片没被炸碎的汽车引擎盖上，坚硬的金属被弹起，挡住了一部分弹药，然后被林彦俊抬脚一踹，结结实实地扣在了敌人身上。  
  
“接着！”陈立农已经赶到他身边，扔给林彦俊一把散弹枪。为数不多的敌人一半被压在引擎盖下，林彦俊踩在上面让他们动弹不得，一半被两人的子弹打了对穿。  
  
街道在几分钟之后恢复了寂静，林彦俊扔掉弹夹空空的枪，响起一阵耳鸣。接着他疼痛的左耳被人用手捂住，林彦俊想叫一声他的名字，但是下一秒已经被堵住了嘴。  
  
两人身上都是浓郁的血气味道，就像刚刚饱餐一顿的雄狮，陈立农不停地吻他，像是被禁锢了很久，野性在一瞬间爆发。林彦俊被他抱得很紧，索性松了力气，任由被对方扶着腰，把一身疲累都丢得干干净净。

“叛军都解决了吗？”  
“嗯，解决了。”  
“地球上只剩我们了吗？”  
“嗯，只剩我们了。”

林彦俊抬头看着他，视力慢慢恢复，瞳仁中那个人的身影从朦朦胧胧的一团光影变得越来越清晰。陈立农低下头用嘴唇贴住林彦俊的耳朵，被汗水和血液浸湿的鬓角触碰到对方的脸颊，炽热又温柔。

耳鸣声随着这股热流渐渐淡去，只留下三个字。

三个对于人类来说最直白、最动心、最有力量的字。

“我爱你。”

-END-


End file.
